1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates means for locking a gear train, and more particular to a removable locking device for use in measuring gear train performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To investigate the performance of a gear train used in an actuator, the backlash and stiffness of the gear train may be checked during qualification and acceptance testing of the actuator. This testing is accomplished by locking the input shaft to the gear train. Torque is then applied to the output shaft of the actuator and the resulting deflections of the output shaft relative to the input shaft are measured.
In order to lock the input shaft, it usually necessary to disassemble the actuator so that access to the input shaft can be obtained and so that the input shaft can be securely locked. Because disassembly is necessary, this test is somewhat complex and time-consuming.
It would be advantageous to have the capability of performing an investigation of gear train performance without disassembling the actuator. However, some means must be found for securing the input shaft in the gear train so that the torque can be applied to the output shaft to measure backlash and stiffness.